The Promise
by Yorkie
Summary: Haruka/Michiru The senshi battle a daimon along with their own feelings.


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE NAMES AND  
LIKENESSES ARE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION, NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, DIC  
AND OTHERS, THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
The Promise  
By Yorkie  
  
Professor Tomoe was looking out the window watching the phone repair   
man pack up his bag and drive off in his truck. The Professor thought   
about this as he strode down the hall and through the secret door way   
in the wall.  
  
"Koalinite." He called to his assistant.  
  
"Yes?" She appeared behind him.  
  
"Those who repair telephones so people can keep in touch with  
their loved ones, must have pure hearts."  
  
"Yes." The woman agreed as always.  
  
"I will prepare a daimon for such a person." The man laughed  
insanely as the redhead stood by watching.  
  
The Professor tossed an old blue telephone with a curled cord   
into his Death Busters easy bake demon oven. A loud cry of   
'Ringer!' ushered forth from inside.  
*****  
  
Haruka and Michiru were driving down a deserted stretch of highway when   
they spotted the phone repair truck ahead of them. The service man had   
climbed up a pole and was making some minor adjustments to the line.  
  
Suddenly, a huge baby blue phone receiver with a long blue curly tail   
ran across the highway shouting "Ringer" at the top of it's lungs.   
  
Now being that things like this didn't happen every day, Haruka and Michiru   
were taken by surprise.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed.  
  
"I see it!" The blonde pulled the car onto the side of the road.  
  
The phone ran to the bottom of the pole and screamed, "Ringer...Ringer!" at the   
repair man. The man looked down at the thing in shock. The phone's blue   
tail shot up the pole and tugged on the poor man. He gripped the pole tighter and screamed for help.   
The poor guy was yanked to the ground, he lay on his back helpless. A   
huge black star appeared in the middle of the ear piece on the phone.  
  
"Ringer, ringer!" The thing said as an energy ray hit the captive man in the   
chest. He writhed on the ground screaming his lungs out. In a few minutes, his   
heart crystal appeared. It floated above the man glowing and brilliant.  
"Ringer!" The blue nightmare shouted merrily.   
  
Koalinite appeared on top of the phone pole and smiled. "His pure   
crystal heart!" She announced happily as she held out her hand to receive the floating object.   
  
"Wait!" Came a cry from down the road.  
  
"What?" Koalinite asked.  
  
"Enchanted by the new age, I am Sailor Uranus...appearing gorgeously!" The senshi stood back to back with her partner, hands folded neatly over her   
chest.  
  
"Likewise, only gracefully!" Neptune chimed in.  
  
"You're paraphrasing?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
Neptune shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
Koalinite snarled at the two senshi. "You annoyances! I will not give   
you this heart!" She turned to the daimon. "Ringer! Attack them!"  
  
"Ringer!" The daimon shot it's blue tail toward the senshi, they jumped   
into the air and avoided the cord.  
  
"World...Shaking!" Uranus aimed an attack at the phone daimon. It used   
it's 'busy signal' attack and blasted the meteor with sound waves rendering   
it useless.  
  
"Damn!" The sky senshi cursed.  
  
The daimon stood in front of the soldiers and yelled. "Try our new long   
distance rates!" The blue tail split into two different lines and knocked the   
senshi to their backs.  
  
Sailor Uranus recovered first, she jumped to her feet. This time she   
would aim her attack at the mouth piece instead. "World..." The line had turned and was heading for Sailor Uranus's back.  
  
Neptune saw the attack. "Uranus!" She cried as she leapt between her   
partner and the oncoming line. The impact threw Neptune into the phone pole. Her back slammed hard against the wood, she slid to the ground with the wind knocked out of her.  
  
"Neptune!" Sailor Uranus aimed her attack carefully. "...Shaking!" This   
time the meteor struck it's mark. The phone daimon staggered back and forth.  
  
"Damaged equipment will not be replaced for free!" The daimon shouted   
as it's steps wavered.   
  
Koalinite scowled as she looked at the crystal heart in her hand. "This   
is not a Talisman!" She shouted.  
  
"What?" Uranus asked disappointed.   
  
Sailor Neptune had managed to climb to her feet. "Deep Submerging!" She   
launched her attack at the daimon. It erupted into a mass of electrical sparks.  
  
"Power surge!" It shouted as it blew up. An ordinary baby blue   
telephone fell to the ground. An egg popped out of it and swayed for a moment. It broke open and a black daimon emerged and vanished.  
*****  
  
When Michiru reached up to get a teacup from the kitchen cupboard,   
Haruka saw the dark purple bruise on her back. The blonde came up behind her   
and put her hand under the smaller girl's school uniform.   
  
Michiru winced in pain. She turned to face her friend. Haruka wore a   
worried expression. "Haruka, what's wrong?"  
  
Haruka sighed and shook her head. "This can't go on."   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This time it was your back, last time it was your side." Haruka   
watched as the girl lowered her gaze. "You have to stop risking yourself for me." She gently put her hand under Michiru's chin and lifted her head. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them. "I want you to make me a promise." She looked into the dark blue eyes.  
"The next time I'm in danger, I want you to ignore what is happening to   
me, I don't want you to try and save me."  
  
"Haruka..."  
  
"No, listen to me," The senshi insisted. "I am expendable. The most   
important thing is to find the Talismans. If I die, you have to go on. One   
of us must survive to find the Talismans or it means the end of the world. You must ignore whatever danger I might be in."  
  
"How can you ask me to do such a thing!" Michiru wrapped her arms   
around Haruka's waist. "You know what you mean to me."  
  
Haruka closed her eyes. Yes, she knew and sometimes she wished Michiru   
didn't care so much for her. It made matters worse when she felt her own feelings for her partner starting to deepen. She took the girl firmly by the shoulders and pushed her away.   
  
"Do I mean more to you than the innocent people on this world who will   
die if our mission is not completed?" Haruka stared at her with cold eyes.   
"I am a soldier, I am prepared to die if need be." Michiru looked so sad and vulnerable. "Promise me Michiru. Promise to ignore any danger I am in. Promise to find the Talismans no matter what."  
  
"I..." She looked deep into her partner's face, Haruka was right. The   
only thing that mattered was their mission. The silence was coming and they were   
the only ones who could stop it. That didn't make it easier. "Will you make the same promise Haruka?"  
  
"Yes." Her tone was flat, emotionless. It had to be that way.  
  
Tears formed in Michiru's eyes, she turned her back to Haruka. "Very   
well, you have your promise." She took a few steps then stopped.   
"You'll see Haruka," The girl turned to face her. "I can be heartless too."   
She bolted from the kitchen heading for her bedroom.  
  
Haruka's fists clenched. "Damn." She whispered, she didn't want to hurt   
Michiru. She didn't want to hurt anyone. The blonde walked into the living room and stood in front of the large windows. The full moon shone bright yellow in the night sky.   
'I'm sorry Michiru.' She thought to herself. 'One day, when this is all   
over...I'll make it up to you.'  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
